


Just take my honor, you can have it

by SinpaiCasanova (Bladerunnerblue)



Series: Pretty Bucky/Married SteveBucky verse [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Feminization, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Married Life, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladerunnerblue/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: His body is littered with wine-colored marks in the shape of Steve’s mouth, fingerprint bruises and angry bites that nearly broke through the skin map out the erotic zones that Steve knows explicitly by memory, and even though Bucky puts up a good fight, acting as if his only concern is the now overcooked roast he’d slaved over for their weekly date night charring away in the oven, the truth is that he couldn’t give a shit about it.Not when he has all 6’2”, 250lb of grizzled, post-retirement Steve pressed up against him in the kitchen. I mean, what exactly did Bucky expect would happen when he waltzed out of their bedroom dressed in nothing but scraps of lace and pearls?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Pretty Bucky/Married SteveBucky verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900129
Comments: 45
Kudos: 359





	Just take my honor, you can have it

“W-what about dinner?” Bucky chokes out around a moan; high-pitched and wanton, even to his own ears. Steve just hums in acknowledgment, flicking his gaze up to lock with the lust-blown black of Bucky’s eyes when the vibration shooting through his chest forces his body to violently jolt.

“Let it burn,” Steve mumbles around the mouthful of Bucky’s chest he’s currently sucking a livid bruise into, as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “Got all I need right here.”

 _“Steve,”_ Bucky tuts, exasperated, but he makes no effort to try and push Steve away. If anything, he only pulls Steve in closer by the hair on his head; still that luscious length that extends past his ears. Bucky fucking loves it.

Steve grabs a handful of Bucky’s ass and gives it a good squeeze, and any protest Bucky might have had dies right there on the tip of his tongue. His body is littered with wine-colored marks in the shape of Steve’s mouth, fingerprint bruises and angry bites that nearly broke through the skin map out the erotic zones that Steve knows explicitly by memory, and even though Bucky puts up a good fight, acting as if his only concern is the now overcooked roast he’d slaved over for their weekly date night charring away in the oven, the truth is that he couldn’t give a shit about it.

Not when he has all 6’2”, 250lb of grizzled, post-retirement Steve pressed up against him in the kitchen. I mean, what exactly did Bucky expect would happen when he waltzed out of their bedroom dressed in nothing but scraps of lace and pearls?

“ _Fuck_ , baby, your goddamn _mouth_ ,” Bucky groans as if he’s dying, biting out the words through clenched teeth. Steve grins, sinking his teeth into the swell of Bucky’s pectoral, right above the darkened peak of his swollen nipple. “Fuckin’ drives me _crazy,_ watchin’ you suck on my tits like I’m some kinda loose dame lookin’ for trouble.”

Steve doesn’t respond this time, just lets Bucky run his mouth as he latches his teeth onto Bucky’s left nipple and tweaks the right between thumb and forefinger. As expected, a torrent of filth comes pouring out of Bucky’s parted mouth, incoherent words broken up between gasps and whines that only adds to the stream of precome welling up from the head of Steve’s fat cock; steadily dripping onto the tile under their bare feet.

Bucky’s always been a talker during sex, even when they were just a couple of kids who didn’t have a clue what they were doing, blindly groping on each other in darkened corners of smokey dance halls, muttering pure filth into the other’s ear just to see that telltale shiver race up a sweat-slick spine. 

Yeah, Bucky’s always been a talker, but then again Steve’s no better when he’s all worked up and ready to blow like a goddamn firecracker. Bucky can’t recall a time when Steve wasn’t a foul-mouthed little bastard with a serious addiction to all things Bucky Barnes, but then again, he’s not exactly complaining, is he?

They both know which buttons to press, now, and they used them like finely sharpened knives against the other when the distance was too much and the bed was too cold. Back when Steve was Nomad and Bucky was the White Wolf, and a sea of separation, whether in years or miles, was always hanging in between them.

Nowadays, though, their need for one another is more like a slow simmer than the mixture of fire and gunpowder it once was. Since Steve retired and settled down with Bucky in Brooklyn, they have the time they’ve always wanted to just slow down and explore all the little things they never could before.

Kinks, fantasies, dreams, forbidden thoughts shoved into darkened corners of their minds. It’s all fair game now, and Steve absolutely loves how vast and colorful the kaleidoscope of Bucky’s imagination truly is, as well as his own.

Like tonight, for example.

Bucky’s all dolled up for Steve in pale blue lace and white pearls, soft silk ribbons, and nylon stockings that hug the plush curves of his thighs. His body is a little softer than it once was, all the hard, sharp edges rounded out with a nice layer of fat that Steve can’t seem to get enough of. Bucky is happy, healthy, and they’re both settling in splendidly to the new domestic bliss of married life they never thought they could have.

He’s let his hair grow out past his shoulders, too, spends a little more time fussing over himself in the bathroom mirror as he used to in the ’30s, and it’s honestly the happiest Steve’s ever seen him.

Married life fits Bucky like a glove, and he’s positively glowing from all the freedom he has to explore the softer things in life. Things he’s always needed, and things Steve’s always wanted to give him.

Steve hitches Bucky’s stocking-clad thigh a bit higher up around his naked waist, focusing every ounce of his attention on making his husband shake apart with just Steve’s lips, tongue, and teeth marking up those lovely tits of his.

“God, the rack on you these days..” Steve growls out in between biting kisses to Bucky’s collar bone, pushing the plush flesh of Bucky’s chest together just so he can tongue at the cleavage he makes. “Prettiest tits I’ve ever seen, baby doll. No question about it.”

Bucky’s back arches under the attention, pushing his chest out as a cry of desperation rips from his throat. The sheer cups that hold the plump curves of Bucky’s tits are soaked through with Steve’s saliva by now, wetting up the ribbons that run in a crisscross pattern along his ribs, and the little shock of cold air that hits him each time Steve’s mouth leaves him to suck and nip at his neck and lips only adds to the pool of boiling hot arousal rising up in his belly.

Bucky knows he can come from just Steve’s mouth. Whether he’s sucking his cock or tongue-fucking Bucky’s ass, even working him over with nothing more than enthusiastic nipple play, it doesn’t take much to shove Bucky over the precipice and into an orgasm that drags him down into its murky depths like a riptide.

He can feel it coiling like a spring at the base of his leaking cock, wetting up the front of his silken panties, and it makes him feel filthy, knowing that in just a few precious moments, Steve will make an even bigger mess of him than he already has.

They rut together lazily, Steve’s bare cock brushing against the smooth, dampened silk covering Bucky’s, and it’s enough to tip him right over the edge.

Steve tugs at the cups covering Bucky’s tits, shredding the fabric with nothing more than blunt nails and teeth. But it’s the sound of the delicate fabric tearing like tissue paper, and the sharp pleasure-pain sensation of Steve’s desperate pawing, sucking, licking at his nipples that ultimately has Bucky spilling into his panties with a strangled cry.

“That’s it, Sweetheart,” Steve coos with that telltale rasp in his voice, letting Bucky know he’s getting close as well. 

“Look at you, dirty girl, making such a mess. That’s all it takes, huh? Just a hot mouth suckin’ on your tits and you’ll fuckin’ cream those pretty panties of yours like you ain’t ever been touched before. Don’t even need to finger your cunt, do I? Nah, this is all you need, Doll. Fuckin’ made for this, ain't ya?” Steve babbles as he works Bucky through his climax, rutting against Bucky’s soaked and softening cock as he gropes at his chest a little more.

Bucky is in a daze, nodding along with the line of filth coming out of Steve’s sinful mouth like it’s the gospel. His chest is sore and bruised, rubbed red from the rough scratch of Steve’s thick beard and the bite of his blunt teeth and nails. But he loves the ache it’ll leave behind for hours, the dull throb that reminds him with every inhale that it was Steve that did this to him, that forced him up against the kitchen counter and took him apart with nothing but his mouth, just because he could, and because Bucky wanted him to.

He’s floating, soaring up into the stratosphere when Steve grabs him by the shoulders and shoves him down to the kitchen floor. He’s kneeling before Steve, gazing up at him with hooded eyes and wet, spit-slicked lips. 

He thinks he knows what Steve’s about to do, and his mouth is opening of its own accord by the time Steve tells him to raise up on his knees and push his tits together for him. Bucky obeys without question, letting his eyes close as Steve works his hand over the hard length of his cock, grunting as he nears the crest of his own climax.

The first ropes of warm come that hits his face startles him, as it always does, and Bucky sticks his tongue out to catch a few streaks that land on his lips and chin, savoring the bitter taste of Steve that makes his toes curl.

Steve is saying something to him, but Bucky only catches his name before Steve’s smearing the cooling remnants of his release across Bucky’s sensitive chest, tugging him back up to his feet to lick at the drops Bucky’s tongue couldn’t reach.

He knows this isn’t the end, knows they’ll fall into each other’s arms at least three more times before sleep comes to claim them. To hell with dinner and whatever plans Bucky might have had.

Tonight, and every night past, present, and future, Bucky belongs to Steve, and wherever Steve wants to lead them, he’ll happily follow all the days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ❤❤


End file.
